


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Protecting The Sun [5]
Category: Big Bang (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Cold, Common Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, One Shot Collection, Sharing Clothes, Sick Character, Sick Youngbae, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Stomach Ache, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang & Everyone, Dong Youngbae |Taeyang/Everyone
Series: Protecting The Sun [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558711
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**8:30 AM**

"Good morning hyung."Youngbae turned around and smiled at the sight of his still half asleep maknae."Good morning Seungri."He greeted,playfully ruffling Seungri's already messy black hair."I'm guessing you didn't have a very good night?"Seungri tiredly shook his head."No.Somebody was sneezing all night so I couldn't get any sleep."

Youngbae tensed slightly.He'd caught a bad cold a few days earlier and it had suddenly gotten worse last night. _I can't believe I kept Seungri up with my stupid sneezing._ He thought self-deprecatingly. _Stupid Youngbae._


End file.
